Dunia Baru
by No. Looking
Summary: Darah rakyatku, darah sahabatku, serta darahku sendiri bersatu di bumi yang kotor.../"MALINGSIALAAANN!"/Future-fic-WW 3/berdasarkan ramalan kuno/special chapter for Little Lady Otaku and FrankiezCrazy/OC!ASEAN and OC!Indonesian


**DUNIA BARU**

Rate : T

Genre : Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : GJ, OOC, OC!ASEAN, typo, hint pairing bertebaran, umpatan, diambil dari ramalan kuno pada zaman dahulu serta isi website perkiraan perang dunia ke-3 yang dituliskan akan jatuh pada tahun 2015, OC!Indonesians yang numpang lewat

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

Pembuka : Ketika perang meletus

Dedikasi khusus chapter ini untuk Little Lady Otaku dan Frankiezcrazy

**TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA. MALES AKU LAK ANA SING NGE-FLAME.**

_-ENJOY READING-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Mengko bakal ana Kerajaan Majapahit ke-loro barine gonjang-ganjing ing Nusantara sing diselametake karo satriyo paningit. Blitar dadhi latar, Tulungagung dadhi gedung, Surabaya dadhi rawa, lan kabeh ngungsi ing Mataram."_

—_Nanti(suatu saat) akan ada(berdiri) Kerajaan Majapahit ke-dua setelah(terjadi) perang di Nusantara yang diselamatkan oleh ksatria yang belum diketahui siapa. Blitar menjadi latar, Tulungagung menjadi gedung, Surabaya menjadi rawa, dan semuanya mengungsi di Mataram.—_

_[Ramalan pada zaman dahulu mengenai nasib Indonesia]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"SUDAH CUKUP, MALINGSIAL!"

Teriakan seorang pemuda berwajah akhir belasan tahun menggema di ruang rapat ASEAN di Manila, Filipina. Sosok yang diteriaki hanya meminum tehnya. "Duduklah kembali, Indon. Jika ingin protes, jangan di tengah-tengah rapat. Kau mengganggu."

Emosi pemuda yang baru saja berteriak makin tersulut. Papan nama kecil bertuliskan 'Indonesia' didepannya sedikit mengambang akibat gebrakannya di atas meja coklat di ruang rapat organisasi antar Negara Asia Tenggara tersebut. Napasnya yang memburu, wajahnya yang penuh emosi, serta tangannya yang gemetaran menahan amarah sudah cukup membuat Laos meremas tangan Cambodia yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan tindakanmu itu? Kau membuat Laos ketakutan." tambah pemuda yang sedari tadi meminta pemilik nama 'Indonesia' untuk diam. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap—nyaris hitam—berkacamata bernama Malaysia yang tengah duduk dengan tenang tersebut membetulkan kacamatanya. "Seperti bangsamu. Primitif. Bar-bar. Kuno. Menjijikkan. Lambat. Isinya orang bodoh semua. Dasar Garuda gagal yang menjadi Banteng gila. Pengecut."

_**BUAKK!**_

Pukulan Indonesia sukses mengenai pipi kiri Malaysia. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya itu kini ditahan oleh Thailand dan Phillipines—meski gadis itu agak ketakutan.

Malaysia, yang mengelus pelan pipinya seraya meringis sedikit, hanya menatap tajam ke arah pemukulnya yang merupakan kakak se-rumpunnya. "PENGECUT. BISANYA BERTINDAK LAMA."

_**BUAAKK!**_

Kali ini pipi kanan Malaysia yang membiru. Thailand dan Phillipines yang dihempaskan oleh Indonesia karena menahannya berdiri dibantu oleh Vietnam dan Myanmar yang merinding melihat sisi gelap Indonesia yang selalu ramah bangkit.

"BERHENTI MELECEHKAN BANGSAKU, MALINGSIALAN! DASAR BANGSAT! CECUNGUK MACAM DIRIMU SEBAIKNYA MATI SAJA!"

Indonesia yang makin geram ditahan oleh Cambodia dan Brunei Darussalam. Tangannya yang memegang parang ditahan oleh Singapore yang terlihat takut bila dirinya terkena sabetan kakaknya. Timor Leste mulai menangis teringat kekejaman kakaknya dulu, saling meremas tangan dengan Laos.

"Sabar, kak! Hentikan amarahmu! Kak Malay juga! Jangan memanas-manasi suasana! INI RUANG RAPAT! BUKAN RING TINJU!" pinta sekaligus bentak Singapore terhadap kedua kakaknya. Kalau bukan karena dia adik mereka, Singapore sudah pasti memilih kabur mengamankan diri sejak awal. Pemuda maniak teknologi satu ini memang lebih memilih membuka _Twitter_ atau _Facebook._

Indonesia berusaha mengatur emosinya, bersamaan dengan dibawanya kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka Malaysia oleh Cambodia. Perlahan, ia melihat ke arah Timor Leste yang segera berjengit takut. '_Sepertinya aku membuka luka lama...' _batinnya singkat. Dengan segera, direbutnya botol air mineral dari tangan Vietnam, dan menyalurkan cairan bening ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Setidaknya ia sudah sedikit tenang. _Sedikit._

Malaysia, yang notabene pemicu amarah sang kakak, hanya diam menatap tajam pelaku kekerasan terhadap kedua pipinya. Menolak pertolongan medis dari Cambodia, pikiran akan perintah Boss-nya membuatnya melamun lama. Gadis yang tadi berniat merawatnya hanya bisa menatap cemas sosok yang selalu terlihat riang ketika menjahili saudara-saudaranya.

"Jadi..." jeda, "ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Brunei Darussalam—untuk singkatnya, panggil pemuda pendek ber-kopyah itu Brunei—perlahan. Bola mata coklat yang tertutup lensa jelas menyiratkan perasaan takut dan segan. Indonesia yang mendengar suara sang Negeri Minyak segera menyahut, "Dia yang mulai!"

Malaysia terkekeh, lalu berkata, "Bukankah aku benar? Sejak awal, Kalimantan milikku. Batik milikku. Semuanya milikku. Kenapa kau masih menyangkal?"

Ucapan—oke, pernyataan—sang adik segera menyulut sumbu emosi Indonesia. Dengan segera, tangannya mengambil parang yang selalu ia sembunyikan, kali ini ditujukan khusus untuk ADIKnya TERCINTA.

Sayangnya, niat jahatnya segera dihentikan lagi oleh Thailand.

"Lepaskan aku, THAILAND!"

"Tidak sampai kau tenang, ana!"

Malaysia menunjukkan seringai sialan yang membuat emosi Indonesia makin terbakar. Laos mulai membaca beragam doa memohon Tuhan untuk menghentikan perdebatan ini sebelum pemuda mungil itu pingsan dengan pemuda yang lebih kecil di sampingnya. "Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kau itu SAMPAH."

_**BUAAKK!**_

Hening.

Seorang gadis yang baru saja kembali dari toilet merapikan kembali rok batik miliknya. '_Ini dia bantuannya...' _batin Malaysia benci.

Indonesia yang ditahan oleh Thailand segera menyentak sang penahan dan menggoreskan parangnya cepat. Darah menetes dari pipi sang _Ex-Colony_ England diiringi jeritan kecil Timor Leste. Mata sang negara '_Truly Asia _(yang sangat minta ditertawakan pakai hidung oleh kakaknya)' yang terbelalak lebar sudah cukup menjadi bukti ketidaksadarannya dari serangan kedua setelah tendangan menghantam wajahnya.

Senyum iblis identik membuat Vietnam terpaku. Inilah yang sangat ia benci jika adik-adiknya mulai gara-gara.

"Tadi ada yang bilang INDONESIA itu SAMPAH, ya?" senyum manis nan ramah yang selalu menyapa orang lain lenyap digantikan seringai penuh amarah.

"Tadi ada yang bilang INDONESIA itu PENGECUT, ya?"

Laos, yang masih diremas tangannya oleh Timor Leste merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Oh, tidak. Negara termuda se-Asia Tenggara di sebelahnya meneteskan air mata dan makin melumat tangannya. Batinnya menjerit meminta siapa pun untuk menghentikan pertikaian ini.

Sepasang mata _Obsidian_ mengebor bola coklat milik gadis personifikasi Negara Laos, membawakan banyak kisah kejam di dalamnya. Vietnam yang menyadari tindakan salah satu _Spice Islands _segera mendatangi 2 adiknya yang mulai menangis.

"HENTIKAN TINDAKAN KALIAN!" teriak Cambodia. Tangannya yang tidak lebih kecil dari Thailand segera diangkat dan dihadapkan ke arah Malaysia. "Tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa tindakan kali ini sangat keterlaluan? Dan, TOLONG, berhenti menatapku tajam, Nesia!"

Nesia, gadis yang merupakan 1 dari 2 personifikasi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, sekaligus adik kembar Indo, mendengus kesal. "Kau mengganggu, Cambodia. TOLONG MINGGIR."

Phillipines, sang tuan rumah segera menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut. Tatapan memelas dengan terpaksa ia tunjukkan demi menjaga kewarasannya di ring tinju jejadian ini. Yang ditatap balik menatap namun dengan tatapan kelewat datar ditambah aura gelap yang menekan.

Entah kenapa aura itu lebih kelam dari milik Russia.

"Malaysia, tolong tarik ucapanmu. Aku sedang tidak dalam niat untuk meladenimu, tapi kalau kau memaksa, ayo."

Sejenak, ruang rapat Negara-Negara se-Asia Tenggara sunyi. Ucapan seorang Nesia sudah cukup membungkam mulut semua orang."Sudah cukup, ana…" ucap Thailand perlahan, memecah keheningan.

Semua orang kini menatap sang Negeri Gajah Putih tersebut. Jelas sekali senyum lelah terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Bisakah kalian mengakhiri pertikaian yang sudah berlumut ini? Pertengkaran bukanlah hal bagus untuk siapa pu—"

"DIA YANG MULAI. SIPADAN DAN LIGITAN KAMI IA KLAIM!"

Teriakan Indo dan Nesia secara bebarengan sukses mengunci mulut Thailand. Sial, sepertinya dua personifikasi ini akan meledak… lagi.

"Bajingan, sejak awal mereka itu milikku. Bukan milik GARUDA BRENGSEK MACAM KALIAN!" Malaysia beranjak dan berlari menuju lokasi Indo berdiri. Senjata tajam tradisional miliknya yang amit-amit Indonesia ketahui segera ia keluarkan.

Semua terjadi secara cepat, sosok personifikasi kembar IndoNesia sukses menusukkan keris keramat yang selalu mereka sarungkan ke pundak Malaysia berdasarkan emosi. Darah mengucur deras bagaikan selang air yang terpotong. Wangi khas metalik menguar menyapa indra penciuman siapa pun yang ada di ruang rapat.

Indah.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGH—!"

Seiring dengan jerit kesakitan Malaysia, personifikasi dengan Ibukota Dili telah pingsan.

Laos hanya bias tergagap, ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa di ruang rapat yang selalu ia anggap aman akan terjadi pertumpahan darah seperti ini.

Sosok Zamrud Khatulistiwakembar yang merupakan pelaku penusukan hanya tersenyum puas. Oh, sungguh, melihat Malaysia berlumuran darah dan berteriak kesakitan adalah hiburan menarik meski mereka sesungguhnya kalah dari segi kemajuan Negara.

"_Brother!_" Singapore segera berlari menghampiri Malaysia yang bergelimpangan di karpet penuh darah. Air mata menetes dari iris coklat mudanya. Disambarnya perban dan obat-obatan, lalu segera membalut luka Malaysia dengan cara yang kasar. Dirobeknya baju Malaysia seraya bibir manis berbahasa Inggris berlogat Melayu itu menjerit panik dan berkomat-kamit.

Myanmar, satu-satunya pemuda yang masih sempat meminum tehnya segera berjalan kearah Vietnam dan menggendongnya. Wanita yang selalu membawa dayung tersebut rupanya pingsan berdiri—dan sukses memancing rasa cemburu Thailand yang ingin menendang jauh-jauh Myanmar dari gadisnya. Dipeluknya penuh sayang tubuh Vietnam sebelum menidurkan wanita tersebut di atas meja.

Rambut coklat gelapnya terayun pelan mengiringi langkah beraninya kearah duo Indonesia.

_**PLAKK!**_

Suara tamparan itu terdengar keras, terlampau keras hingga penjaga ruangan segera membuka pintu rapat. Pipi seorang Indo dan Nesia yang sama-sama terkena serangan tersebut memanas. Iris gelap keduanya berkilat marah membuat beberapa penjaga yang masuk merasa gentar. Disinilah otak polos Laos berpikir, _mengapa__tidak__dari__tadi__mereka__kemari?_

Phillipines hanya bisa terpaku. Tusukan untuk Malaysia, tamparan Myanmar, lalu kedatangan para penjaga membuat otaknya yang terlalu banyak terkontaminasi oleh mantan papanya alias Spain sedikit korslet.

"Ada apa ini?!" tanya salah satu penjaga. IndoNesia hanya menatap datar kearahnya dengan penuh kemarahan. "_Just Get The Fuck Out._" ucap Nesia seraya mendesis.

Para penjaga segera mundur selangkah menyadari aura hitam sang Garuda, namun tak urung keluar.

Indo menatap mereka benci. Segera bibir merahnya berteriak, "_JUST GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT!_"

Beberapa penjaga memilih jalan damai dengan keluar pelan-pelan. Semua berjalan lancar hingga terdengar bunyi tembakan yang melubangi tangan kiri Nesia, menciptakan kolam merah mungil berisi darah tanpa dasar yang tumpah dengan hiasan daging yang terlihat.

_**DOR!**_

Saat itulah seorang penjaga yang mengiringi Malaysia ke Manila menahan leher Nesia. Gadis personifikasi separuh dari Indonesia tersebut segera melawan, namun kalah jumlah dan ia masih kesakitan. Nasib yang sama terjadi pula pada Negara ASEAN lain selain Indo—karena ia sempat menghajar telak penjaga itu di hidung—, Brunei—yang ternyata bersembunyi di bawah meja—, Timor Leste, dan Vietnam yang sama-sama pingsan. Seorang pemuda yang resmi berulang tahun tanggal 17 Agustus yang masih terpengaruh ngilu tamparan Myanmar berusaha menolong saudarinya. "NESIA!"

Indo segera mengayunkan parang kearah penjaga sialan itu.

"Jauhkan tangan bangsatmu dari Nesia!" Cambodia yang terkejut langsung mengejar Indo dengan perasaan kalut usai menendang kemaluan penjaga yang menahannya dengan amat keras. Kalau _Nation _satu ini dibiarkan gelap mata, bisa mati mereka! "Hentikan, INDOOOO!"

Terlambat. Pukulan Brunei telah menghentikan aksi percobaan pembunuhan penjaga oleh Indo tersebut. Tangan mungilnya segera melingkari tubuh Indo untuk mencegahnya lari.

"Lepaskan aku, Bruneeeeeiiii!"

Brunei tak mengindahkannya, ia segera menjatuhkan sosok kakak tertuanya di lantai, menindihnya dan berusaha mencengkeram pergelangan tangan yang menggenggam parang itu.

Aih, andai Vietnam masih bangun dan para nation maniak hubungan sesama jenis itu ada di sini, tentu mereka akan segera berteriak kegirangan. Teriakan macam '_Incest_' atau ' atau '_Yaoi_' atau '_Rape with BDSM and spice of bondage_' dan kawan-kawinnya akan menulikan telinga semua makhluk yang ada di ruangan lapang itu.

Oh, Brunei mulai merasa kurang nyaman dengan imaji nistanya itu.

"Cukup, kak! Diam dan tolong berhenti bertindak beringas!"

Emosi Indo segera naik. "Bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau salah satu bawahan cecunguk itu menahan—Gusti, bahkan mereka mulai mencekik adikku?!"

Brunei hanya bisa menganga melihat sosok Nesia yang dicekik dua orang sekaligus seraya dibawa kabur ke luar ruangan bersama Malaysia. Ini penghinaan besar! "Tapi tidak dengan membunuhnya, kak! Itu dosa! Dosa besar!"

"Aku tak peduli apa katamu, Brunei! Seakan kau tak pernah membunuh orang saja! Sekali lagi kau sok suci, kujamin mulut seksimu itu tak akan ada besok!"

Selagi Brunei berusaha menenangkan Indo, penjaga itu membawa kabur Nesia beserta Malaysia yang berusaha dihajar oleh sang korban, namun kalah jumlah sudah pasti menguntungkan para pengecut itu.

"INDOOO! BANGSAT, LEPASIN AKUUU!"

"NESIA! ASU, BRUNEI, CEPAT MINGGIIIRR!"

Perlawanan keras dari Nesia membuat Malaysia terpaksa menyabet tangan kirinya yang terluka, namun sahut-sahutan keras tersebut tak kunjung berhenti. Nesia berusaha melawan dan Indo sukses menyingkirkan Brunei dan mengejar saudarinya. Namun usahanya gagal ketika gas tidur mulai disemprotkan.

"Gusti—!"

"Malaysia, hentikan semua ini!"

Terlambat.

Permintaan Singapore tidak diindahkan oleh Malaysia yang terus menyemprotkan gas tidur diikuti oleh para pengawalnya yang sudah bermasker—tentu, ia juga.

Semua orang tertidur sempurna di ruangan dingin tersebut. Sang tuan rumah, Philippines, terjatuh sempurna di lantai dengan kepala membentur meja—anehnya gadis itu tidak bangun. Brunei yang berusaha menghentikan Indo sekaligus Malaysia segera terjatuh di lorong depan pintu ruang rapat. Thailand juga. Cambodia malah menjatuhi penjaga yang menahannya.

Sepertinya Malaysia tak peduli nasib para pengawalnya yang jatuh tertidur karena tidak diberi masker tebal. Dengan segera pengawalnya menembak jantung para pengawal yang tersisa di ruang rapat.

Mereka semua mati selain para _Nation _ketika tidur.

Indo yang tak ingin kehilangan kesadaran dengan keras kepala menahan nafas dan berlari dengan agak loyo karena gas yang sedikit terhirup. Tubuhnya yang makin tua tidak membantunya.

"... Ne—siaaa..."

Matanya makin berat, dan karena suaranya tadi Malaysia segera menembaknya di kaki, tepat menembus ototnya meski ia sendiri menahan sakit tiap kali pelatuk ditarik—ingat pundaknya yang tertusuk? Darah yang mengucur deras tentu menandakan fatalnya serangan sang pemilik Ibukota Kuala Lumpur.

Nesia sendiri terpengaruh gas tidur. Dengan segera gadis cantik itu terlelap dalam keadaan tercekik. Lain dengan saudaranya yang menahan sakit dan jatuh ke belakang dengan erangan panjang dengan urat _Achilles _yang telah putus. _Liquid_ merah mengucur deras layaknya air mancur terindah dengan pembiayaan dan perawatan mahal. Bau anyir makin memenuhi gedung rapat itu.

Seorang Indo gagal menyelamatkan Nesia.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pemuda itu berambut ikal dengan tudung jaket yang selalu menyelimuti surai gelapnya. Posisi duduknya yang agak tak sopan—kaki di atas meja—tak menghilangkan kesan manis namun tampan yang menggoda dari rupanya. Seragam putih-abu-abu yang ia kenakan memang cukup rapi, tapi katakan 'tidak' pada dasinya.

"Jancok, kenapa baru sekarang _Wi-Fi_-nya dinyalakan?! Acara gak penting itu sudah mau selesai!" bentaknya pada layar ponsel ber-merk _Noqia_. Lambang sinyal _Wi-Fi _yang penuh di kala acara membosankan di sekolahnya macam penyuluhan anti narkoba akan berakhir membuat darahnya naik ke kepala. Logat Surabaya yang sangat kental—logat Jawa _medhok_—mengiringi keriwilnya yang bergoyang di belakang telinga kanannya.

Pemuda lain yang mengenakan peci dan kacamata dengan paras yang lebih manis dari pemuda pertama hanya tersenyum sinis. "Biasa. Mana mau Bapak Anton kita tercinta membiarkan anak-anak menggunakan internet gratis secara cuma-cuma? Yang ada juga dipakai nyari info Narito, kali." ucapnya seraya mengingat perilaku guru pelajaran teknologi yang diam-diam maniak _Anime _kuno Narito.

Pemuda ketiga yang ada di sisi kanan pemuda pertama mendengus kesal. "Mati saja kalau mau mengkorup sinyal _Wi-Fi_. Sudah cukup dengan banyaknya proyek* yang diadakan kepsek dan guru. _Bullshit _semua." mata coklatnya menatap bosan koneksi internet yang baru saja berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Garis wajah tegas dan kacamata yang digunakan tiap ia membaca tetap makin memunculkan kesan serius di wajah tampannya.

"Guru-guru gak ada yang keren, ah! MaGaBut semua, kapan matinya, tuh?" tanya pemuda pertama yang bernama Yudika Dwi Tunggal Bayudharana. Tubuhnya terbalut jaket coklat dengan kalung rantai simpel menggantung di lehernya, jam tangan hitam _Sport _favoritnya memeluk pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan wajahnya yang harus ia akui cukup manis memang ciri khasnya. Murid jenjang terakhir SMA di Surabaya tersebut terkenal dengan dua sahabatnya seantero sekolah sebagai murid yang sering menentang guru meski sekali ia sendirian tanpa kedua temannya ia menjadi _Forgotten._

"Makan gaji buta? Bukannya dari dulu, ya? Mana mungkin cepat mati, orang jahat pasti panjang umur~" ungkap Ahmad Faris Firdausi, sang pemuda berpeci dengan kacamata yang merupakan terpendek di anatara ia dan kedua sahabatnya. Tampang manisnya tak menjamin bagian dalamnya, catat itu karena ia sudah sering keluar masuk ruang BK dan Kepala Sekolah ditambah berkali-kali memberi harapan palsu pada para siswi yang mengincarnya.

"Panjang umur? Iya, ya! Contohnya presiden lalu! 'Saya membuatkan lagu untuk Indonesia', minta dihajar banget!" tambah Febri Aditya Haseran. Pemuda paling sarkasme dari tiga sekawan ini memang terbilang tampan meski topi selalu menghiasi kepalanya. Tubuhnya yang memang tak kuat cahaya mentari membuatnya menerima julukan '_Vampire-wanna-be_' dan di samping 'Raja Gombal'. Fakta bahwa ia pernah menggoda seorang guru muda dan berulang kali terkena hukuman—walau ia selalu lolos—tentu membuat semua orang mengingatnya.

Ketiga warga Surabaya ini tengah asyik membuka situs berita di tengah-tengah rutinitas '_Escape ke gedung terbuka!_' ketiganya jikalau ada acara macam penyuluhan dan apa pun itu yang merepotkan bagi mereka. Memang, dibalik hobi keluar-masuk ruang BK/guru/kepsek, mereka adalah murid-murid cerdas yang berbeda dari kebanyakan remaja.

Dika menyukai sejarah-seni-politik-ekonomi-hukum, Faris jatuh cinta pada ilmu forensik-biologi-matematika, dan Febri tertarik fisika-kimia-psikologi-bahasa dengan gaya mereka yang sarkasme meski masing-masing merupakan anak dengan latar belakang sederhana-kaya yang bermasalah.

Hobi ketiganya memperhatikan dunia dari sisi mana pun. Biasanya mereka berbagi satu artikel untuk dibaca bersama mengenai informasi Internasional terbaru melalui _Smartphone _Febri, namun kali ini yang beruntung adalah ponsel hitam milik Dika dimana pemiliknya dan teman-temannya tengah berada di gedung khusus sekolah terbuka milik sekolah. Gedung kosong penuh meja dan kursi dan penuh aura mistis, namun itulah surga ketiganya.

"Woi, udah keluar, nih!"

"Beneran? Berita apa?" tanya Faris penuh semangat menatap layar telepon genggam kawannya. Maklum, ia memang orang tak suka membawa barang pribadi nan mahal macam ponsel ke sekolah dan tak suka lama-lama menggunakannya.

"Bentar, 'Ka, banyak banget yang baru, pilih artikel yang paling keren dan—ah! Pilih itu!" seru Febri riang seraya menunjuk artikel terbaru. Artikel mengenai kondisi pulau Kalimantan.

Dengan segera jari lincah sang Raja Gombal nomor 2 alias Dika menekan judul berbahasa Indonesia yang diminta kawannya.

'_Keseluruhan Pulau Kalimantan terancam bahaya!'_. Itu judulnya.

Menunggu beberapa detik, artikel panjang pun keluar. Dari tanggal dan waktunya, jelas bahwa peristiwa yang dibahas belum lama terjadi. Nafas mereka tertahan tertahan ketika melihat paragraf pertama yang muncul. Insting mereka untuk segera membaca membuat ponsel malang tersebut menjadi bahan rebutan.

Namun, di tengah-tengah membaca, alis mereka satu-persatu pun terangkat. Hanya raut wajah yang berarti '_benarkah?_' atau _'mustahil' _yang dapat mereka tunjukkan.

'_Samarinda—Pulau Kalimantan terancam bahaya oleh tentara Malaysia yang telah melepas pasak tanda perbatasan dan menerobos masuk wilayah NKRI tanpa izin. Mereka berbondong-bondong memasuki kota dan mengacaukannya berbekal senapan dan senjata lainnya. Bendera merah-putih di desa yang beratasan dengan Malaysia telah lenyap berganti bendera Negara tersebut. Puluhan warga telah meninggal dunia dan banyak anak-anak yang diculik. Senjata-senjata yang ada disita paksa dan tentara Negeri Jiran tersebut akan—'_

_**DUAARR!**_

Kalimat artikel itu berhenti di tengah-tengah.

Ketiga pemuda tersebut segera menoleh ke arah jendela. Ponsel Dika tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja kayu penuh coretan.

Di luar, tiga pesawat tempur berbendera Malaysia menyerang Kota Pahlawan.

Oh, tahukah kalian bahwa setiap Bonek asli Surabaya membenci apa pun yang berkaitan dengan Malaysia, Timot-Timur, dan Negara-Negara lain serta orang Negeri sendiri yang bikin ulah dengan Indonesia?

Nuklir sukses memunculkan asap dari pusat kota, dimana ketiganya mampu melihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh namun pemandangan kota masih terlihat cukup jelas.

Tugu Pahlawan terbakar dan hancur.

Hotel Majapahit atau yang dulu dikenal sebagai Hotel Yamato/Oranje runtuh karena bom-bom lain yang menyusul.

Sekali pun mereka berusaha untuk menghilangkan realita tersebut, pemandangan mengerikan itu masih ada.

Mata yang menatap tajam penuh amarah.

"**JANCOK**!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Proyek—yang dimakud proyek disini adalah istilah korupsi yang banyak digunakan pejabat.

Jancok—umpatan khas JaTim, untuk lebih lengkapnya silahkan baca karya Saya yang 'I Kissed A Girl' karena di sana memuat informasinya.

**A/N : **Selamat pagi, siang, dan malam, semuanya! Dengan Zwart yang kepanasan di kamarnya... hadeehh, kapan Surabaya hujaann?

Chapter ini khusus untuk Little Lady Otaku dan FrankiezCrazy~! Bagaimana? Kerenkah? Jujur, membuat fic _Future_ macam ini yang berdasarkan ramalan kuno yang bernar ada memang sulit. Dan, tiga pemuda terakhir itu bisa dibilang karakter rakyat Indonesia yang numpang lewat. Rencananya tiap chapter ada porsi sendiri untuk rakyat Indonesia menceritakan secara tak langsung kondisi tempat tinggalnya. Ngomong-ngomong, tiga orang itu merupakan inspirasi diri Saya dan 2 sahabat Saya. Namanya ngawur dan deskripsi ciri tidak semuanya sesuai kenyataan. Beberapa fakta tentang ketiganya memang ada, sih~

Jika pembaca ingin 'dirinya' atau 'karakternya' muncul dalam cerita ini, silahkan! Tapi tuliskan nama khas Indonesia/campuran dan ingin jadi karakter di kota apa, ya. Karena karakter chapter dua akan Saya ambil dari kota Samarinda. Satu orang sudah jadi terinspirasi dari seorang _Author_ sahabat Saya yang dari sana, Jakarta tiga dan Depok dua.

Intinya, silahkan berkomentar sepuasnya. Toh, sakit Saya sudah sembuh meski kaki kanan Saya yang cedera belum, jadi Saya bakal lebih sering buka situs ini.

Sekian, mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata, terima kasih, _God Bless Us._

_**NO FLAME AND SILENT READERS PLEASE.**_


End file.
